Always
by dunegranger
Summary: Serie de drabbles SnapeLily. CUIDADO:POSIBLES SPOILERS DEL LIBRO 7.


_**I.- Invierno**_

Severus Snape se afloja un poco el nudo de su corbata verde y plata, mientras se fija en cómo, al fondo del Gran Comedor, James Potter y sus amigotes engullen gran parte de los helados que acaban de aparecer en la mesa de Gryffindor. A decir verdad, todo el mundo parece recibir de buena gana la refrescante sensación del helado derritiéndose en la boca. Nadie puede reprochárselo: si en algo están de acuerdo los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin, es en que aquel estaba siendo, sin lugar a dudas, el verano más caluroso que ellos podían recordar. Crabbe se limpia con una servilleta la sudorosa frente, y Severus aparta la vista del engreído de Potter. Recorre la mesa lentamente, hasta que su mirada se posa en una cabellera llameante y unos ojos verdes de eterna presencia que centellean de alegría. Lily le mira de pronto, y su risa parece congelarse al instante. Snape siente una punzada de dolor. _"Sangre sucia"_. Puede que sea el verano más caluroso de la historia de Inglaterra, pero el corazón de Severus vive sumido en un eterno invierno.

_**II.- Ángel**_

Lily Evans ríe. Lily Evans corre con el pelo rojo flotando en el aire, y las flores parecen abrirse a su paso. No, no parecen: las flores se rinden realmente a su encanto. A veces, Lily también llora, porque su hermana mayor, Petunia, odia las cosas que ella, de algún modo u otro, puede hacer. Cualquiera que mirara a Lily en sus correrías infantiles, pensaría que aquella niña parecía caída del cielo. Y aunque ella no lo sabe, hace ya algún tiempo que, desde las sombras de los matorrales, un chico de nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento y profundos ojos negros, le observa en silencio sin atreverse a decirle nada. Él sabe cuál es el misterio que ni tan siquiera la propia niña conoce: Lily es una bruja, y a juzgar por lo que ve, muy poderosa. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonrojarse al descubrirse pensando que aquella pequeña es, en realidad, su particular ángel caído del cielo.

_**III.-Luna**_

Aquella tarde, los alumnos de tercer curso tienen clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn. Toda la clase se encuentra sumida en el vapor que emerge de los calderos mientras preparan, o al menos lo intentan, una poción agudizadora del ingenio. Severus Snape tiene su nariz hundida a ratos en su caldero, a ratos en su libro de instrucciones, y esta tan concentrado en hacer la mejor poción, que no tiene ojos para nada más. Cuando Horace anuncia el final del tiempo, Snape levanta la cabeza lentamente, y trata de centrar la mirada para ver a través del vapor. Como siempre, la poción de Alex McCourt huele a una mezcla de fiemo y huevos podridos, y Slughorn arruga la nariz, pero no dice nada al respecto. Cuando llega hasta la suya, el profesor le lanza los correspondientes cumplidos, pero a penas cinco minutos después, se oye la típica exclamación de agrado. _"Bravo Evans, tan brillante como siempre. Diez puntos para Gryffindor"._ A pesar de no ser el mejor, Snape dirige una sonrisa a Lily , y entonces repara en algo: Potter, Black y Pettigrew están haciendo las tonterías de siempre, pero a su lado falta la renqueante presencia de Remus Lupin. Cuando salen de clase, Severus ve como Lily , desde uno de los patios, contempla la luna llena. _"¿No hace una noche preciosa?"_ . Snape le dirige una mirada cómplice y Lily pone los ojos en blanco_. " Severus, Remus esta enfermo"_. Aquello zanja la discusión, pero él, muy en el fondo, sabe que tiene razón: Remus Lupin es un hombre-lobo.

_**IV.-Hoja**_

Las tardes han empezado a ser más cortas , y el frío empieza a hacerse presente en los pasillos del castillo, a pesar de que acaba de comenzar el otoño. Mulciber se ajusta bien la bufanda al cuello , y masculla algo inaudible, que suena sin lugar a dudas a una queja. Sin embargo, Severus, con el rostro hundido en su capa, observa el manto de hojas que cubre los terrenos de Hogwarts y no puede evitar sonreír. Aquellas hojas caídas, de tonos marrones y rojos, le recuerdan al pelo de Lily, y por eso, desde que la conoce, siempre le ha gustado el otoño. Precisamente, en ese momento, se da cuenta de que Lily , estudiando un libro de aritmancia, esta sentada en un banco. Deja que sus compañeros de Slytherin sigan andando, alegando que ha recordado algo, y cuando ellos han doblado la esquina, se acerca hasta su amiga. _"Hola, Lily"_ dice tímidamente. Ella levanta la vista de las páginas de _"Nueva Teoría de la numerología"_ y sonríe encantadoramente ladeando la cabeza e indicándole con un gesto que se siente a su lado. Sin decir nada, Lily le tiende el libro, y ambos se ponen a ojearlo. Severus levanta la vista: una hoja tiembla en el árbol que esta sobre ellos, se desprende de la rama y cae dibujando una espiral hasta posarse en el cabello de Lily. Él levanta la mano y la quita con suavidad, aprovechando el leve contacto con el pelo de ella.Lily se sonroja levemente, y sin mirarle, aparta la vista hacia su reloj. _"Oh, lo siento Severus, llego tarde" ._ Snape la observa mientras se aleja, y entonces, acerca la nariz a la hoja. Huele a menta, a pesar de que no es una hoja de menta: huele a Lily. Sonríe levemente, y guarda con cuidado la hoja en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, junto a su corazón.

_**V.- Agua**_

Severus Snape lanza a un lado las cajas de materiales, furioso. Es la tercera vez que lo castigan en un mes por algo que ni siquiera ha hecho él, y que probablemente hayan hecho Potter o Black. Mira hacia arriba, a través del claro del bosque en el que se imparte la asignatura de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y se encuentra con un cielo oscuro lleno de nubes negras. Suelta una maldición y le pega una patada a un árbol cercano , aunque se ha hecho daño y no ha encontrado alivio. De pronto, nota una mano en el hombro , y cuando se gira , siente una corriente cálida que recorre su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que es la mano de Lily , que sostiene una caja en la otra mano y que sonríe apaciguadora. Se pasan la siguiente hora recogiendo todos los trastos de la clase y guardándolos en un pequeño cobertizo , mientras se rien de lo ridícula que es Brissa Higgins , una Ravenclaw de su curso que no puede soportar a Lily. Toda esa hora, el cielo ha permanecido amenazador, pero justo cuando empiezan a encaminarse hacia el castillo de nuevo, oyen un trueno, y sin previo aviso, comienza a caer tanta agua que parece que no haya llovido en dos siglos. Cuando por fin llegan bajo cubierto , ambos respiran entrecortadamente, llenos de barro y calados hasta las orejas. Severus tirita levemente , y Lily le pasa un brazo por los hombros a pesar de que él es un poco más alto. _"No dejes que ese tonto de Potter te haga enfadar. Tu vales mucho más que él"_ . Y sin más ella se va corriendo hacia el séptimo piso. Fuera truena y cae una lluvia helada, pero Snape se siente como si acabara de meterse bajo un chorro de agua caliente.

4


End file.
